


Reconcile

by ZinevichS



Series: Destiel with little Sammy [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Artist Castiel, Big Brother Dean, Doctor Dean, Doctor Dean Winchester, Guilt, Guilty Castiel, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Little Brother Sam, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Pain, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, Pregnant Dean, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deans hospitalized.</p><p>Cas feels guilty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconcile

**Author's Note:**

> I know what I did can't really happen with pregnancy and stress but for my story, let's say it can. (:

Dean paced his room.

How could Cas do that? Without consulting him?

He felt slight pain but ignores it and kept pacing.

Though, the pain got increasingly worse. He bent over and groaned, gripping on to whatever was at his disposal.

_Fuck._

There was so much pain and he knew there shouldn't be.

"Ca-" He wasn't able to get Cas's whole name out since there was another wave of pain.

He screamed.

It wasn't long before the rooms door was kicked in and Cas was there.

Dean looked at him, hunched over and clutching his stomach, "P-Pain. H-Hospital. Right now."

Cas panicked for about a few seconds before he got his shit together. He led Dean down to his car and ran and got Sam.

He buckled Sam in and got in the driver's seat.

Dean was hunched over and whimpering.

"Where are we going? What's wrong De?"

"Sam just be quiet!"

Dean groaned, "D-Dont talk to him l-like that."

Cas clenched his jaw and pressed down on the accelerator.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas slammed the car in park and told Sam to get out and went to help Dean.

Dean whimpered when he tried to stand, Cas picked him up and carried him, making sure Sam was right behind them.

"I need a doctor!"

Nurses and doctors surrounded them and Dean was out in a wheel chair.

Cas followed.

"Sir, what is wrong?"

"He's pregnant and he's having serious pains in his stomach."

The nurse nodded, "And you are...?"

"His mate. I'm his mate. This is his little brother."

The nurse nodded, "Well you can't go any farther. You'll have to wait but you can fill out the paperwork for your mate. "

She got him the paperwork and directed them to the waiting room.

"Wait, he works here. As a doctor and he has a buddy named Benny who works here too. Get him to be his doctor."

The nurse nodded and left, leaving Sam and Cas in the waiting room.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas had finished the paperwork and was now just nervously waiting. He hates waiting.

"Cassie?"

Has looked down to Sam, who looked sad, "Ya baby?"

Sam looked up to Cas, "Is De and the puppy gon' be alright?"

Cas gave him a small smile, pulling Sam into a hug, "They'll be just fine. And I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I was just worried."

Sam nodded, "It's okay Cassie."

~~~~~~~~~

By time Benny came out, Sam was passed out on Cas's lap.

When Cas saw Benny, he immediately stood up, Sam in his arms.

"Are they alright?"

Benny nodded his head for them to walk down to Dean's room, "Their both fine. Though, all the stress that Deans been recently subjected too raised his blood pressure, which caused the pains from the pup."

Cas looked at Benny a little startled. Benny smiled, "Yes, I know what's been happening, Dean tells me, I'm his best friend, well besides you, and he needed to talk when he couldn't talk to you obviously."

Cas felt like shit, he's been putting all this stress on his mate when he was supposed to be the one that lowered it. He could have lost his pup.

"He awake?"

Benny shook his head no, "He should wake up soon though. I gave him a light dose of anesthesia to make things easier. It didn't harm the pup."

Cas nodded, "When can he go home?"

"I'll release him tomorrow. Though, Cas, try to keep his stress down. I know you guys are having problems and I know how Alphas can lose control of their anger quickly but him and the pup need peace."

They got to Dean's room and Benny opened the door. Cas walked in and Dean was on his back, hands holding his belly, asleep.

Benny left Cas after, quietly shutting the door.

Cas softly lowered Sam next to Dean, him just fitting in the space Dean wasn't taking up. Sam snuggled right up to Dean. Cas smiled softly.

Cas was just admiring his mate when Dean started waking up.

Dean shifted and turned his head towards Cas, he slowly opened his eyes.

His voice was groggy when he spoke, "Hey."

Cas gave him a soft smile, "Hey sweetheart. You scared us."

Dean gave a chuckle, "scared myself. Thought I was going to lose her. Benny told me what happened before I went to sleep." Dean rubbed a hand over his baby bump, feeling her kick.

"How are you feeling?"

Dean lazily stared at Cas, "Tired."

Cas nodded, "Benny gave you a light anesthesia to help relax you. He says you can go home tomorrow."

Dean nodded. Cas looked at the time, he should get Sam home to bed.

"I should get Sam to bed. I'll come get you tomorrow." Cas stood up and kissed Dean's head, heasitantly rubbing his hand down Dean's belly, "I love you Omega. I love you all."

Dean smiled up at him, pulling him down for a proper kiss.

When they seperated, Cas picked Sam up and kissed Dean one last time before leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was glad when Cas had picked him up and he was dishcharged from the hospital. Sam was at school so they were alone.

"Dean I'm sorry."

Dean turned to Cas, "For what?"

Cas sighed, eyes focused on the road, "For the past month, for everything about it. I put so much stress on you and the pup, I shouldn't have done that."

Dean smiled softly, "It's okay Cassie. We're okay. We'll be fine with time. Though, we haven't had sex in a while and I'm feeling quite... Wet. Sam's not home either."

Cas's eyes dialated and he could smell the slick that Dean was leaking.

He pressed the accelerator harder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they stumbled in the house, they were already kissing and undressing each other.

Cas pushed Dean against the door when it closed, lips leaving Dean's to track a trail of saliva down his neck and to the bite he had left years ago.

He bit his mating bite hard, making it bleed again, reclaiming his mate. Dean moaned and bucked his hips, Cas lapped at the blood, soothing the bite.

Cas scented Dean's neck and smelled their intermixed scents.

Dean whined, "Alpha, I need-"

Cas growled, "I know my love. Have patience, you'll get what you want soon."

Dean groaned and pushed his hips against Cas's, rubbing their erections together.

Cas pinned Dean's hips to the wall, his lips working their way back to Dean's own lips.

Cas kissed him deeply. They kissed for a couple minutes.

Cas pulled back and grabbed Deans hand, pulling him upstairs and into their room.

Cas laid Dean down on the bed, standing over him. Dean had his shirt off from when they were making out in the living room, Cas's shirt was unbuttoned along with his pants.

Cas smiled, he could clearly see Deans baby bump. It was their pup in there.

Cas leaned down and kissed Dean's belly, trailing kisses down to the waistline of his pants.

Cas slowly pulled Dean's pants and boxers off.

"Come on Cas."

Cas shushed him.

Cas looked at Dean's hard-on, trailing a finger down it and making Dean squirm. He trailed his finger lower and was met by Deans leaking hole.

"So wet, my beautiful Omega." Cas prodded and massaged Deans hole.

Dean pushed his hips down, forcing Cas's finger to go farther.

"So impatient."

Dean let out a breathy breath, "Come on Cas. I'm fine."

Cas chuckled and pulled his pants and boxers down.

He lined himself up and slowly pushed in. When their hips were touching, Cas bent over Dean and kissed him sweetly, lightly thrusting.

"Shit Cas. Fucking missed you. Us."

Cas buried his head in Deans neck, Deans arms wrapping around his own.

Cas ground his hips against Deans.

"Fuck!"

Cas smirked, "Right there sweetheart?"

"Y-Yes. Shit, feels so good. Harder."

Cas ground his hips but then pulled back, thrusting back in hard. He set a fast pace.

Cas felt Dean clenching around him, he grabbed Deans cock and moved his hand up and down slowly, driving Dean insane.

"I-I'm close."

Cas smiled and drives his cock in, "Let go Dean. Let go."

Cas gave a few thrusts then Dean arches his back and screams. Dean clenched around Cas, who grunted and stilled, his knot popping and spilling his seed into Dean.

Cas's knot locked into Dean and he positioned them so they were comfortable.

"You okay?"

Dean nodded and snuggled back into Cas, who wrapped his arms around him. Dean was soon asleep.

Cas stayed up, thinking of how he had been screwing up and how lucky he was that he even still had this family.

Cas knew he had to make up for it all.


End file.
